


мама-анархия

by monstrum



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anarchy, M/M, Romance, University AU, jisung is kinda not, minho is a cool guy, слушайте группу кино, у хёнджина не революционный кружок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: у меня не революционный кружок! и даже не религиозный, а посвящённый, понимаешь ли, искусству.





	1. прохожий

**Author's Note:**

> а раньше было здесь:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7916674
> 
> папа – стакан портвейна летит сюда же

когда душным сентябрьским днём в лекционную аудиторию молча врывается хёнджин и лазурно-синим вихрем подлетает к их парте, джисон сразу же чувствует подвох и шумно выдыхает под непонимающий взгляд феликса. по столу бьют руки: абсолютно не спортивные — утончённые, музыкальные, и на безымянном пальце правой руки кольцо с сиреневым аметистом светится, а по голове бьёт — рваный звонкий хёнджинов голос:

— руководство одобрило!

феликс отпивает через трубочку бананово-клубничное молоко.  
джисон безрадостно сворачивает в такую же трубочку губы.

— придёте?

против довольно улыбающегося хёнджина — джисон морщится недовольно крайне; прячется в капюшоне персикового цвета толстовки и бурчит, что его здесь нет, а как может прийти тот, кого нет, правильно? но хёнджин никогда не отступает, а вместо обычных убеждений хватает из бокса джисона зелёное яблоко, бросает в карман гигантского своего кардигана и убегает, напоследок подмигнув.

так подмигивают те люди, которые точно знают, чего хотят в этой жизни, и так подмигивают те люди, которые точно знают, что желаемое всенепременно получат.

феликс смеётся и говорит, что будет весело, им действительно нужно сходить.  
джисон отвечает, что не знал, что столько лет дружит с человеком, у которого с чувством юмора всё плохо _настолько_.

彡☆

чан заставляет их всех прийти в библиотеку уже на вторую неделю после окончания летних каникул и долго читает лекцию о своём уходе, делая длинные драматичные паузы, будто ему правда очень тяжело расставаться с десятком человек, которых он собирает по четвергам после всех пар, чтобы подтянуть их по английскому языку. у него дрожат голос и руки, и под глазами пролегают тёмные круги от недосыпа. когда он снова пытается начать предложение, оборванное прежде три раза подряд, все присутствующие дружно стонут, закатывая глаза.

— ради бога! — не выдерживает первым минхо, откидываясь с диким скрежетом на своём стуле. — ты университет в декабре заканчиваешь, а не жизнь свою. если людям так надо, пусть ходят к тебе на репетиторство, накопишь себе на машину.

— минхо, ты…

— гений, я знаю.

— …жалкая жертва капитализма.

минхо ухмыляется и чёрной ручкой на полях клетчатой тетрадки выводит кривые фразы: банчан — лох; от занятий с чаном никакой пользы; «пЕрЕстАнЬ ПрОкРаСтИнИрОвАтЬ, чувак» © банчан, 2017 год от рождества христова; и много чего ещё, что по праву может спровоцировать этот оскорблённый взгляд чана — взгляд побитой собаки.

только за всеми этими издёвками скрывается хмурая, как октябрь-месяц, истина: минхо правда невыносимо тоскливо. и не потому, что делать на этих собраниях кружка любителей английского нечего, а потому, что больше никаких этих собраний кружка любителей английского не будет.

и минхо в этом никогда не признается.

он делает вид, что вообще не с ними, с этими странными людьми в рубашках, застёгнутых на все пуговицы. и потому, когда все расходятся по домам, стоит звонку с четвёртой пары прозвенеть, он остаётся в библиотеке в гордом — волчьем-лисьем — одиночестве. и даже прощается только с самим чаном и ещё — с улыбчивым уджином.

минхо изводит огромное количество страниц в тетради на то, чтобы обрисовать всё заштрихованными чёрными кругами, но даже эти дыры в пространстве ничто по сравнению с теми, которые проела кислота последней встречи в грудной клетке.

в альтернативной вселенной он бы заплакал.  
в этой — он до кровоточащих костяшек бьёт в закрытую полку с фольклором франции.

彡☆

— объясни мне снова.

джисон останавливается возле серебристых пластиковых дверей с табличкой «не шуметь, не пить, не есть, животных не приводить», под которой красуются ещё две: перечёркнутая эмблема звука на телефоне и значок вай-фая, и смотрит в упор на феликса, который с облегчением сбрасывает со спины рюкзак.

— почему мы идём на хёнджиновы чтения?

— потому что, — феликс открывает дверь и кивком головы приглашает джисона войти, — мы его самые близкие друзья.

джисон вяло плетётся среди расставленных вплотную полок.

— в таком случае, мы должны были сказать ему, что идея у него ужасная и никого к нему не при…

вокруг хёнджина добрая половина потока и с десяток студентов постарше, со всеми он ведёт какую-то оживлённую беседу, то и дело поправляя свои дорогущие очки, красиво отбрасывающие блики на поверхность лакированного стола красного дерева. феликс издаёт странный вскрик, привлекая к себе внимание, и вразвалочку идёт к хёнджину, мигом вливаясь в обсуждение особенностей немецкого героического эпоса.

джисон морщит нос, бросает под ближайший неуютный стул свои вещи и садится, подперев руками круглые щёки. как он вообще мог предположить, что обсуждение литературы в обществе хёнджина может хоть кого-то привлечь? однако — привлекло.

и не только типичных отличников, которые занимают места на университетских олимпиадах по словесности и каллиграфии, потому что напротив джисона сидит _он_ , третьекурсник, известный на всю академию своими танцевальными номерами, и все населявшие голову до этого мысли джисон забирает назад. и приходит мысль новая.

почему здесь сидит ли минхо?

у него перебинтованы руки, вручную — наспех — минут сорок назад, а в глазах застыла какая-то детская обида, лишающая спокойствия, ещё у него — проколото ухо, и висящая серьга переливается на тёплом оранжевом свету, и минхо, как и сам джисон, одет не по погоде — в мягкий изумрудный свитер.

— в аду будет ещё жарче.

джисон на него пялиться планировал в последнюю очередь, но минхо привык ловить на себе взгляд любой продолжительности. ловить — и направлять в другую сторону ответным взглядом, а глаза у минхо — красивые. лисьи.

они сталкиваются, хорошо, что не лбами, и джисон чувствует, как сзади на него кто-то надавливает всем телом, иначе почему так хочется наклониться вперёд и рассмотреть у минхо каждую ресницу.

— ч-что?

— говорю, что мне в свитере нормально, — улыбка у минхо какая-то грузная и невесёлая.

джисону теперь тоже грузно и невесело.  
то есть — ещё грузнее и невеселее.

— слышишь?

джисон с надеждой поднимает брови, надеясь, что минхо предлагает знакомство.

— отвернись сам, пока я тебя не отвернул, а.

вот и познакомились.

彡☆

джисоновы взгляды минхо на себе чувствует и когда хёнджин всех усаживает, и когда начинает рассказывать о какой-то балладе, в которой речь идёт об убийце драконов (и причём здесь драконы-то?), павшем смертью храбрых за свою любовь, и когда хёнджин с упоением зачитывает дошедшие до наших дней отрывки из неё.

минхо чувствует, чувствует, чувствует,  
но ничего с этим не делает.

ему почему-то приятно.  
и в этом минхо тоже никогда не признается.

возможно, сегодня просто день какой-то очень особенный, он, минхо просто слишком подавлен тем, что привычный за три года учёбы ритм жизни придётся нарушить. и последний год в этом университете проводить не так, как удобно, а так — как нужно. как всегда нужно было.

без обмена сигаретами с чанбином за преподавательской парковкой, без прогулов с чаном под предлогом изучения английского, без изнуряющих репетиций в зале на первом этаже, стирая ноги в кровь, без грубых шуток над некоторыми одногруппниками, их непонимающими. с вечным недосыпом из-за бесконечных домашних заданий, с постоянными ссорами с преподами, с отсутствием выходных дней, с идеальной посещаемостью.

— спасибо, — хёнджин ловит уже в коридоре. — если бы ты не подошёл спросить про тренировку, то никого не привлёк, и я бы со стыда перед друзьями сгорел. и проспорил бы джисону две тысячи вон.

минхо фыркает и хлопает по плечу:

— всё нормально. мне даже, — он делает паузу, чтобы понять, что действительно собирается это сказать, — понравилось. когда, говоришь, в следующий раз будут эти твои чтения?

когда хёнджин чему-то радуется — он улыбается, но когда хёнджин чем-то гордится — он светится, как сиреневый аметист на его кольце. он долго рассказывает про то, как не решался установить рамки, как договаривался с деканатом и ректоратом, как пытался подкупить библиотекаршу и потому — подарил ей коллекционное издание «незнакомки из уайлдфелл-холла» в оригинале.

минхо знает хёнджина ещё со времён школьных соревнований по современному танцу и, вполне возможно, что хёнджин — тот человек, которого минхо хочет убить реже всех остальных. только если он не болтает слишком много и не по делу.

— так что четверг. раз в две недели, — наконец закрывает рот хёнджин. — следующая тема…

минхо прикладывает палец к губам и шикает:

— молчать!

живут они недалеко друг от друга и, когда уже готовы разойтись, перемыв косточки новому хореографу, на ступенях подъезда хёнджина минхо замечает феликса с огромной пиццей в руках. и ещё — опустившего на острые коленки голову джисона.

феликс тут же направляется к хёнджину, попутно уважительно кивая минхо, смешно запинаясь. всё, что феликс говорит, зачастую смешным кажется, это всё — из-за акцента.

зато джисон сидит, как сидел, и только долгий — безнадёжный — взгляд оставляет, надеясь на реакцию со стороны минхо.

он очень хочет солнечно улыбнуться,  
но в итоге показывает джисону фак.

彡☆

иногда минхо по-настоящему ненавидит других.

когда приходится вставать к первой паре, мчаться в универ — задолженности ликвидировать чтобы; когда в столовой на него кто-то неосторожно проливает свой приторный ванильный капуччино; когда на танцах вместо пируэта он падает и, проведя по колючему деревянному полу, исцарапывает ладони, подхватывает кучу заноз и в полупустом мерзко пахнущем туалете с кровью достаёт их, подставив руки под ледяную воду.

однако чаще всего минхо не ненавидит других. даже любит.

когда ему помогают одногруппницы разобраться с домашкой; когда хвалит хореограф, обещая засчитать это в практику; когда чанбин приносит дорогие мятные сигареты и даже не просит их потом возместить; когда в магазине возле дома любимый ананасовый йогурт оказывается по баснословной скидке; когда чан звонит среди ночи и просит подгребать к нему, потому что намечается очередная вечеринка года; когда кто-то открывает перед ним дверь в главный корпус; когда хёнджин помогает встать и подаёт бутылку воды с лимоном.

поэтому постоянно минхо ненавидит только себя.

когда в три ночи ест особенно вредную приторную шоколадку; когда отказывается помочь матери по дому, потому что хочет поскорее напиться в компании друзей; когда пишет промежуточную контрольную ниже среднего; когда кричит на хёнджина за то, что тот снова сделал ошибку в танце, который они репетировали уже несколько недель; когда ввязывается в очередную уличную драку — не за что, просто так, ради веселья, ради того, чтобы хоть как-то почувствовать себя живым.

но больше всего минхо ненавидит себя, когда влюбляется.  
потому что влюбляется он в _безнадёжного_ хан джисона.


	2. пачка сигарет

полгода проходят в каком-то забытьи. 

джисон среди дня пьёт пиво с одногруппниками, иногда читает конспекты лекций, бегло и не вдаваясь в подробности, потому что какое-то шестое чувство ему подсказывает, что этого вопроса на экзамене не получит, наблюдает за тем, как феликс начинает подозрительно много общаться с чанбином с другого факультета, и ещё ходит раз в две недели к хёнджину на чтения, чтобы столкнуться пару раз за встречу взглядами с минхо.

 _читать как_ : чтобы густо покраснеть, недовольно отвернуться. и посмотреть снова, но уже — уверенно, без всяких отворотов.

в сессию джисон получает свои не хорошие, но и не плохие баллы, ещё получает — стипендию и, чтобы её тут же по уже сложившейся традиции потратить, идёт отмечать с чистой совестью каникулы в компании феликса, хёнджина и — теперь неизменного и незаменимого — чанбина. 

только уходит раньше всех, говоря, что болит голова, потому и пропускает момент, когда к компании (ненадолго) присоединяется минхо.

присоединяется — узнаёт, что джисон был, но уже ушёл, — грустно улыбнувшись, уходит, выдумывая историю о том, как нужно ещё у соседа по лестничной клетке отжать денег. даже пальцами хрустит для убедительности.

ему _убедительно_ не верят.

зима в этом году донельзя сухая и вялая, не запоминается ничем, кроме бессонных ночей (джисон решает, что это постсессионный синдром, который с началом нового учебного года пройдёт, как и не было его) и идиотских фильмов, на которые его тащат друзья, чтобы поесть ежевичного попкорна, от которого, если честно, очень быстро начинает тошнить.

и вот — наступает весна.  
цветущая деревьями, поющая ветром.  
сладкая, как сахарная вата, влюблённая, как люди вокруг.

у феликса по всему лицу россыпь розовых веснушек, и сам он пахнет началом июня, морем и детской какой-то свободой. джисон вспоминает, какими они были тогда — в детстве. июньскими, морскими, свободными. 

и вот — ему уже кажется, что вместо крепкого пива в банке у него сладкий-сладкий холодный зелёный чай с персиками.

— как думаешь? — феликс жмурится на слепящем солнце. — хёнджин в этом семестре продолжит свои чтения?

джисон задумчиво произносит: «хмфхмфпммх», пока отпивает пиво.

— даже если и продолжит, — говорит в итоге, недовольно фыркая, — не буду я к нему больше ходить. что я его призывов на восстание против системы образования не слышу просто так?

феликс глядит джисону за спину и прыскает со смеху, потрясая своей банкой, будто произносит тост. джисон не оборачивается, ему и без того ясно, что за спиной притаился хёнджин.

— у меня не революционный кружок! — он садится к ним на траву и вытягивает бесконечно длинные ноги. — и даже не религиозный, а посвящённый, понимаешь, искусству! сходи в этом семестре всего один разочек, чего тебе стоит, а? завтра я читаю стихи французских анархистов, разве не здорово?

джисон взвешивает все «за» и «против», думая о том, что единственное «за», по большому счёту, — встреча с искусством, а искусство, как известно — это ли минхо. и, как известно, просто так им в этом университете ни за что не встретиться.

если только они в двух своих разных корпусах не заблудятся и не столкнутся случайно в третьем. столкнуться, как это показывают в романтическом кино. так красиво и невзначай; плечо к плечу — брошенный цепкий взгляд, смена кадра — и вот уже целуетесь за зданием, вбивая друг друга в стены красного кирпича.

только джисон знает, что с ли минхо это не пройдёт: в красный кирпич ли минхо вобьёт и без всякого поцелуя.

— тебе-то с того, что я приду, какой бонус?

хёнджин крутит своё бессменное кольцо на пальце, глядя на блики, танцующие по черепице. он вспоминает единственное обещание, которое кому-либо давал, и пожимает плечами. по-актёрски расслабленно и по-поэтически вдохновенно:

— никакого. ты прав. можешь не приходить.

когда хёнджин поднимается и вальяжной походкой направляется в танцевальный зал, он чувствует, как лопатки ему сверлит джисонов взгляд, незаметно улыбается, насвистывая беззаботную песенку.

просто он уверен: джисон непременно появится, дважды его просить необходимости нет.

彡☆

— простите!

джисон наклоняется так низко, что к мозгу уже приливает кровь, ладони крепко в кулаки сжаты — остаются следы от ногтей, ему хочется сгореть со стыда, потому что последние несколько дней он вообще какой-то слишком потерянный-растерянный, вот бы его хоть кто-нибудь уже нашёл.

— всё в порядке, хан.

джисон поднимает голову и видит перед собой минхо. и минхо беспечно смеётся, перебирая пальцами свои шелковистые тёмные волосы. теперь со стыда хочется сгореть немного (вообще-то — очень много) больше.

они так и зависают у аппарата с кофе, создавая небольшую — но очень недовольную — очередь, смотрят друг на друга и ничего не говорят. да и что тут скажешь, если они, вроде как, чужие люди, нигде не пересекаются, ничего никогда не обсуждают. вот и остаётся им только смотреть, вопрос в том,

_а видят ли они что-нибудь?_

— приятно было увидеться, — кивает вдруг минхо как-то невпопад, собираясь уже уходить.

— ага, — раскачивается джисон на пятках, мелко дрожа. ему всё кажется, что минхо его вот-вот ударит.

минхо и ударяет: несильно, просто слегка подталкивая в плечо ладонью.

— бери свой кофе.

— что?

и тут джисон вспоминает о мелочи в кармане, о своём желании со второй пары выпить порцию двойного американо с апельсиновым сиропом и о том, что _стоит в очереди_ , которая постепенно увеличивается, потому что как раз джисон сильно тормозит. 

непозволительно сильно тормозит.  
и это относится не только к кофе.

и вдруг минхо никуда не уходит. 

терпеливо ждёт джисона, пока пьёт свой горячий шоколад, который вовсе не горячий — так, едва тёплый, и шоколадом называться достоин вряд ли — какой-то химозный порошок, который песчинками забивается под язык. и потом уже они идут в библиотеку, даже не спрашивая — не отвечая — снова ничего не говоря.

— слушай, — джисон набирает побольше воздуха, — если я что не так сделал, то ты извини…

минхо непривычно мягко, но привычно громко смеётся.

— что опять? — джисон чувствует, как внутри у него всё разом закипает.

— ничего ты мне, за что извиняться стоило бы, не сделал, — как-то даже расстроенно говорит минхо и открывает библиотечную дверь.

джисон замирает на пороге.

— идёшь?

«значит сделал то, за что даже извинения не требуются?»   
и всё же входит следом.

彡☆

в субботу минхо поздно возвращается с тренировки, у него разряжен телефон, пустой кошелёк и нет зонта, а дождь, кажется, вот-вот начнётся, уже даже можно услышать, как по некоторым крышам постукивают редкие агрессивные, как кулаки противника, капли.

— чёрт! — ругается сквозь сжатые зубы, когда понимает, что обычным мелким апрельским дождём тут не отделаться и грядёт ливень.

когда минхо прячется под крышей первого попавшегося подъезда, его _почти_ сразу же в спину бьёт открывшаяся металлическая дверь, он _почти_ соскакивает с небольшого крыльца, только слышит знакомое:

— простите!

— блять, джисон, — выдыхает минхо, невольно радуясь.

— а, — тот сразу теряет виноватый вид. — снова ты.

— что? больше просить прощения не хочется? — беззлобно фыркает минхо.

джисон засовывает руки в карман ветровки и поднимает голову: рассматривает, как выглядят крупные капли в жёлтом фонарном свете. приятно пахнет мокрой пылью и цветами с клумбы — ими уже несколько лет занимается женщина, живущая на два этажа ниже джисона. вообще-то ему бы в магазин сходить, дома кроме вчерашних коричных слоек и крупнолистового чая ничего.

— что ты здесь делаешь? — решает спросить, когда минутная стрелка абстрактных часов обегает десять оборотов.

минхо пыхтит, поправляет на плече рюкзак:

— может, решил найти тебя. через своих людей выведал адрес, а теперь пришёл, чтобы тебя убить. с собой у меня парочка ножей, пистолет и полиэтиленовый пакет, в который твою расчленённую тушку я и запихну. на девятичасовый поезд сяду, вывезу за город и закопаю на частной территории какого-нибудь фермера. очень долго труп твой искать будут, родители с ума сойдут, вместе с ними хёнджин и феликс. я же спокойно отучусь, благо, что последний год, а потом свалю из страны, предварительно поменяв документы. перееду в европу, например, францию, буду есть круассаны и курить дорогие сигареты, сидя на берегу сены.

— и берет. у тебя будет бордовый берет, который ты будешь носить чуть наискось. на нём даже может быть брошка, сочетающаяся с серьгой…

минхо улыбается, рассматривая джисона, когда тот внезапно поворачивается:

— …что? — кажется, будто у него дрожат даже зрачки.

— если я тебя сейчас поцелую, что ты сделаешь?

джисон думает, что это будет ещё больнее, чем если минхо его застрелит, расчленит и закопает.

— поцелую в ответ.

минхо думает, что это будет ещё слаже, чем переезд во францию, круассаны-сигареты и берет.

потому и  
 _целует_.

как в романтическом кино, даже — лучше, потому что им не нужна ни смена кадров, ни красный кирпич, ничего. разве что сам поцелуй.

— слушай, — первое, что говорит джисон, когда они упираются друг в друга лбами, — чай это, конечно, не кофе, а вчерашние коричные слойки это не круассаны, но у меня дома всё же пачка сигарет да валяется.

— что? идеи хёнджиновой анархии не отпустишь никак?

— у кого-то всегда будет париж, — лениво пожимает плечами джисон, — у кого-то — анархия, что плохого?

минхо целует в уголок губ, позволяет утащить себя в подъезд и по ступенькам — наверх; джисон первый человек, за которым он действительно готов последовать. и даже если будет анархия, минхо — всё равно. ни хорошо, ни плохо. всё равно.

лишь бы джисон продолжал смотреть _так_.  
и продолжал целовать в ответ.


	3. папа – стакан портвейна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> это был отдельный драббл, но пусть он будет здесь  
> //  
> спин-офф
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8015353/20403233#part_content

_я сижу и смотрю в чужое небо из чужого окна  
и не вижу ни одной знакомой звезды.  
я ходил по всем дорогам и туда, и сюда,  
обернулся и не смог разглядеть следы._

у хёнджина на левой руке заживающий медленно и неохотно ожёг, история появления которого обрастает раз за разом всё большим количеством некрасивых подробностей, зато на правой руке — тонкий серебряный браслет, кольцо на указательном пальце с фиолетовым аместистом и татуировка на мизинце — маленький серп луны, закрашенный чёрным. он разводит этими своими проворными руками в стороны, тут же оставляя блеском все свои бросающиеся в глаза детали, и чонин, подперев подбородок острыми коленками, сидит на старом скрипучем табурете, прислонившись спиной к холодильнику, действительно смотрит.

смотрит, смотрит, но насмотреться — не может.

чонин отворачивается к окну, рассматривает кошку, греющуюся в весенних, почти уже летних, солнечных лучах, и невольно сравнивает её с хёнджином, греющимся в людском внимании, которого сейчас, по иронии, не получает, потому что в кухне только он сам, чонин и спящий на коробке из-под рамёна сынмин.

когда мама сказала чонину, что ему нужны новые знакомства и кружок по интересам, она вряд ли имела в виду революционный кружок, который прикрывается обсуждением литературы всех народов и эпох. только добродушный сосед, с которым они столько лет дружили, как раз сынмин, взял и именно в такой кружок чонина и записал, дав отличную рекламу: «у нас овсяное печенье с клубничным молоком и редкие букинистические экземпляры».

обед в библиотеку им в какой-то момент проносить запретили, а редкие букинистические экземпляры к поэзии французов никакого отношения, как оказалось, не имели, если только поэзия — не времён взятия бастилии. чонин мог бы запросто сказать сынмину, что он лучше дома будет читать гюго и смотреть мюзиклы, может, хоть подтянет свой английский (почему такого, по изучению языка, кружка вообще нет?); что находиться среди старших курсов ему с каждым днём всё более некомфортно; что четверги раз в две недели заняты у него уже чем-нибудь другим, например, уходом за болеющим дедушкой.

мог бы,  
но не сказал.

наверняка дело в том, что в кружок его записал друг. самый близкий и верный. единственный. и как ты обидишь его, такого самого близкого, верного, единственного, если вдруг просто бросишь то, что он предложил? и то, что ему нравится? конечно — _конечно дело в этом_.

и вовсе не в том, как хёнджин смеётся, когда минхо, закинув на короткое мгновение ноги на стол, рассказывает ужасный старый анекдот; не в том, как хёнджин спорит с джисоном и феликсом, шутливо ударяя по столу; не в том, как хёнджин наизусть читает стихи, проходя между стульями, на которых все сидят нестройным кругом; не в том, как у хёнджина горят глаза, когда он рассказывает о запрещённых в своё время текстах, которые и сейчас можно достать лишь в архивах; не в том, как хёнджин мечтательно улыбается, когда ему задают какой-то вопрос. и уж точно не в том, что хёнджин чонина в какой-то момент из всей толпы различает.

хватает за рукав наглаженной рубашки лавандового цвета и говорит: «зачитать что-нибудь в следующий раз хочешь?» — «а если у меня заикание?» — «будем тогда тренироваться, ну, так что?» — чонину, если честно, хоть бы что.

— блять, как же здесь накурено, — чанбин гремит всем, чем может, в том числе и недовольным голосом, сам он тоже курит — стоит посреди комнаты с сигаретой в зубах, и наконец, будто вспомнив, что хотел сделать, со стола весь мусор сгребает в огромный зелёный мусорный мешок и, как и появился, незаметно выходит из кухни.

чонин чувствует себя лишним, потому что там, а там — это всё, что не с ним, происходит разговор едва проснувшегося сынмина и никогда, кажется, не спящего хёнджина, пишутся полотна, сворачиваются горы, загораются звёзды. звёзды — ни одной знакомой для себя чонин не находит, потому что солнце скрывается в тучах, а хёнджин — за дымной занавеской.

— ты-то что думаешь, чонин-а? — хёнджин тушит в коробке, на которой сынмин спал, сигарету.

— о чём? — он поднимает голову и преданно смотрит.

смотрит, смотрит, но насмотреться — не может.

— о крестьянских восстаниях в италии времён тринадцатого столетия, — фыркает хёнджин. — ты совсем за разговором не следишь, — и это у него уже выходит как-то разочарованно, даже обиженно.

чонин опускает плечи и готовится к тому, чтобы заговорить наконец, но.

сынмина зовёт агрессивным выкриком феликс: просит подойти разбить спор, как самого адекватного человека в этом помещении, на что отвечает не менее агрессивно чанбин: не надо, мол, продолжай пачкать волосы в остром соусе и сопеть. сынмин на это поначалу не реагирует, но когда слышит звон разбитого стекла, быстро подскакивает, боясь, что разбили любимую вазу его бабушки.

хёнджин смотрит ему вслед и поворачивается к чонину, говорит:

— знаешь, откуда у меня этот ожог?

чонин тут же выпрямляется и обращается в нечто абстрактное, иным людям неведомое — внимание:

— тебе было интересно узнать, что с ним сделать, чтобы зажил скорее?

хёнджин поднимает голову к потолку, долго в него смотрит, выпускает дым и разочарование. в этот момент чонин действительно кажется ему младшим, хотя он вспоминает тысячу и один разговор в библиотеке, когда они выяснили, что чонин знает много чего. больше, чем знает хёнджин.

наверное, особенность чонина в том, что он впитывает любую получаемую информацию сразу же, а хёнджин — не такой, его волнует только то, что интересно; из-за чего не спишь по ночам, плачешь, пока восхищаешься, чем хочется делиться с окружающими. хёнджин считает, что он очень крепко любит, но любить крепко он умеет, а вот тихо — не очень.

— ты слышал, что другие, — от кольца хёнджина по гладкому столу танцует солнечный зайчик, — говорят про этот ожёг?

— слышал, — безразлично хмыкает чонин. — но мне нет дела до того, что они там говорят, потому что я не прислушиваюсь к сплетням.

хёнджин слабо улыбается и кивает. разумеется, чистая чонинова душа на сплетни и не способна даже. такой вот он ангел. хёнджину страшно тащить его за собой на девятый круг.

— а интересно, как он на самом деле появился?

— перепутал, из какого крана какая вода? — чонин предполагает и неуверенно морщится.

— почти, — хёнджин смеётся, хочет ответить что-то в духе «обжёгся любовью к тебе», но говорит дальше абсолютно серьёзно: — гладил себе рубашку. и приложился крепко, думал, что нуна просто навсегда запретит мне подходить к утюгу.

— и она не запретила.

— не запретила.

между ними тонкая тишина, такая звонкая и уютная, что будь она музыкой, то — на виниле. и чонин бы уже давно всё позабыл и потащил хёнджина за руки в центр сынминовой кухни. танцевать.

пока танцуют, они могли бы переплести пальцы, столкнуться лбами, носами — в конце концов, губами. робко и почти незаметно; постепенно пальцы хёнджина оказались бы в мягких чониновых волосах, а сам чонин прижался бы ближе, как если бы окажись он дальше, пропала вся возникшая магия.

магия, анархия и вкус портвейна на чьём-то языке — уже непонятно, кто из них пил его, а кто простой яблочный сидр.

чонин представляет себе всё это, ему становится очень хорошо, но как-то чересчур грустно, потому что вряд ли всё это имеет право на существование, ведь представление себе чонин построил не о ком-нибудь, а о хёнджине, а любить хёнджина очень сложно, пусть и так же очень — приятно. о таких вещах вслух не говорят; только шёпотом в пустой тёмной спальне, лёжа на ковре, как на траве, и глядя на светильник, как на луну.

— ты вчера не пришёл, — хёнджин поправляет задравшуюся шторку.

— не пришёл.

— почему?

чонин думает, что будет глупо наврать, но ещё глупее будет сказать правду. да и вообще — какая она, та правда? и самое главное — чья?

он встаёт, достаёт из холодильника апельсиновый сок, пьёт прямо из высокой пластиковой бутылки, к которой хёнджин тянет руку.

— а ты знаешь, — говорит чонин, когда хёнджин отпивает совсем немного, — что это косвенный поцелуй, — и будто этой информацией хочет напугнуть.

— знаю, — запросто кивает хёнджин, — просто боюсь, что на обычный ты не согласишься.

чонин долго думает, что ответить, но в итоге сам подходит и целует, чувствуя хёнджинову улыбку на своих сухих апельсиновых губах.

магия.  
анархия.  
а портвейн пил всё-таки хёнджин.


End file.
